Darryl Sittler
| birth_place = Kitchener, ON, CAN | draft = 8th overall | draft_team = Toronto Maple Leafs | draft_year = 1970 | career_start = 1970 | career_end = 1985 | halloffame = 1989 }} Darryl Glen Sittler (born September 18, 1950) is a retired professional ice hockey player who played in the National Hockey League from 1970 until 1985 for the Toronto Maple Leafs, the Philadelphia Flyers and the Detroit Red Wings. On February 7, 1976, Sittler set an NHL record that still stands, for most points scored in one game when he recorded ten points (six goals, four assists) against the Boston Bruins. Playing career Toronto Maple Leafs Sittler grew up in St. Jacobs, Ontario and played minor hockey in nearby Elmira. He was drafted out of the Junior B Elmira Sugar Kings by the London Nationals, soon renamed the London Knights, and played under coaches Turk Broda and Bep Guidolin. Sittler was selected eighth overall by the Maple Leafs in the 1970 NHL Amateur Draft. He was named team captain on September 10, 1975 after Dave Keon left the team to play in the WHA following a contract dispute with Leafs owner Harold Ballard. In his first season as captain, Sittler finished the season with 41 goals and 59 assists, being the first Leaf ever to reach the one hundred point mark. A few months later, he tied the playoff record for most goals in one game, with five against the Philadelphia Flyers. That summer, in the inaugural Canada Cup, he scored in overtime to win the final series for Team Canada over Czechoslovakia. On February 7, 1976 in a game between Toronto and Boston at Maple Leaf Gardens, Darryl made NHL history by tallying 6 goals and adding 4 assists for 10 points, a total never before reached by a player in one game. That record is still unbroken. The feat was done against rookie goalie Dave Reece in an 11-4 Leaf victory. In 1977–78, Sittler's 117 points ranked him third in regular season scoring behind Guy Lafleur and Bryan Trottier, and also earned him a Second Team All-Star selection. Sittler's scoring totals remained a Leafs record until being surpassed by Doug Gilmour in 1992–93. During the 1978 playoffs, the Leafs upset the New York Islanders in the quarter-finals, winning on an overtime goal by Lanny McDonald in Game 7 before being swept by the eventual Stanley Cup champion Montreal Canadiens in the Conference Finals. The 1978–79 season saw Sittler suffer some knee problems and miss 10 games. It was also the year that Leafs owner Ballard fired and then rehired coach Roger Neilson, a process which saw Sittler lobby on the players' behalf for Neilson's reinstatement. Sittler's relationship with Ballard slowly deteriorated, particularly after Ballard hired Punch Imlach as general manager in July 1979. Imlach and Ballard both had strained relations with NHLPA executive director Alan Eagleson who, as a player agent, represented more than a dozen Leafs, including Sittler and his best friend and linemate, Lanny McDonald. Imlach believed Sittler had too much influence on the team and tried to undermine his authority with the players. When Sittler and goaltender Mike Palmateer agreed to appear on the TV show Showdown, as negotiated by the NHLPA, Imlach went to court to try to get injunction to stop them. When Imlach said that he was open to offers for Sittler from other teams, Eagleson said it would cost $500,000 to get Sittler to waive the no-trade clause in his contract. So, instead of trading Sittler, Imlach sent McDonald to the woeful Colorado Rockies on December 29, 1979. In response, Sittler ripped the captain's C'' off his sweater, later commenting that a captain had to be the go-between with players and management, and he no longer had any communication with management."Daryl Sittler's longest year," Frank Orr, ''Toronto Star, March 16, 1980, p. C3. Ballard would liken Sittler's actions to burning the Canadian flag."Maple Leaf forever? Sittler will stay put at least this season," Ken McKee, Toronto Star, March 8, 1980, p. C3. Through the summer, Ballard insisted that Sittler would not be back with the Leafs. But before the start of the 1980–81 season, Sittler and Ballard appeared together at a news conference described as "all smiles and buddy-buddy""Peace is wonderful, but ...," Frank Orr, Toronto Star, September 5, 1980, p. D1. to announce that Sittler would be at training camp. He showed up with the C'' back on his sweater, reassuming the role of team captain. Sittler had arranged the talks with Ballard on his own. The discussions took place with Imlach hospitalized following his second heart attack. At the news conference, Ballard said the real battle had been between Imlach and Eagleson, and Sittler just got caught in the crossfire. During the 1981–82 season, Ballard considered Imlach's health to be too poor for him to continue as general manager. But even with Imlach gone, Sittler's relationship with the Leafs worsened to the point where he told Ballard and acting general manager Gerry McNamara at the end of November that he would waive his no-trade clause if he was sent to the Flyers or the Minnesota North Stars. In the first week of December, Eagleson agreed to terms with Flyers' owner Ed Snider and North Stars' general manager Lou Nanne."Sittler saga finally ends," Wayne Parrish, ''Toronto Star, January 21, 1982, p. D1. But it took another seven weeks for the Leafs to make a deal. During that time, Sittler added the Islanders and Buffalo Sabres to the list of teams he could be traded to. On January 5, 1982, on advice from his physician, Sittler walked out on the Leafs, saying he was "mentally depressed" because a trade was taking so long to complete. Philadelphia Flyers Finally, on January 20, 1982, the 31 year-old Sittler was traded to the Flyers for Rich Costello plus the Hartford Whalers' second-round pick in the 1982 draft (used by the Leafs to select Peter Ihnačák), and future considerations, which ended up being Ken Strong. Only Ihnacak would play regularly for the Leafs. In 1980, Imlach had rejected an offer from Philadelphia, who were said to be willing to trade Rick MacLeish and André Dupont for Sittler."Leafs seek youth in any exchange for Darryl Sittler," Ken McKee, Toronto Star, February 19 1980, p. F1. With the Flyers in 1982–83, Sittler earned his fourth All-Star game appearance and he returned to the Flyers the following season. Before the 1984–85 season, Sittler was told that he would be named the Flyers' team captain. On the day the announcement was to be made—Sittler even had a brief speech prepared"Sittler considering retirement," Rick Fraser, Toronto Star, October 12, 1984, p. B1.—he was instead told by Flyers' newly-appointed general manager Bobby Clarke that he had been traded to the Detroit Red Wings for Murray Craven and Joe Paterson. It was this incident that Sittler described as the biggest disappointment of his life. "Clarke can't come close to realizing how much he hurt me, and my family, that day," he wrote in his 1991 autobiography.Sittler, Darryl Sittler & Chris Goyens, Macmillan Canada, 1991, p. 224. Sittler contemplated retirement and did not report to the Wings for a few days, but then joined the team. He had an unproductive season, struggling to get ice time under coach Nick Polano, and finishing the year with the worst goals-per-game average of his NHL career. The Red Wings bought out Sittler's contract after the end of the season. He received a one-year contract offer from the Vancouver Canucks, but decided to retire. Retirement Sittler was elected to the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1989. In 1991, a year after Ballard died, he rejoined the Leafs' organization as a consultant under new general manager Cliff Fletcher. In 1998, he was ranked number 93 on ''The Hockey News''' list of the 100 Greatest Hockey Players and on February 8, 2003, Sittler's number 27 was honoured by the Leafs."Banner night for Leafs; Sundin hot on Sittler's special evening," Paul Hunter, Toronto Star, February 9, 2003, p. E1. In 2008 Sittler appears in a Scotiabank - the official Bank of the NHL - commercial. Additionally he has appeared at corporate events for Scotiabank. Vancouver songwriters Dan Swinimer and Jeff Johnson wrote a country song commemorating Sittler's 60th birthday called The Darryl Sittler Song. Since retirement he has also been serving as a director to a number of mineral exploration companies like Royal Nickel and Wallbridge Mining. Terry Fox In July 1980 Sittler presented Terry Fox with his NHL All-Star Team jersey in Nathan Phillips Square in front of a crowd of over 10,000 supporters. Fox had said that Sittler was one of his favourite athletes. Career statistics See also * List of NHL statistical leaders * List of NHL players with 1000 points * List of players with 5 or more goals in an NHL game References External links * * Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian ice hockey centres Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Hockey Hall of Fame inductees Category:Ice hockey people from Ontario Category:London Knights alumni Category:London Nationals alumni Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:National Hockey League players with 100 point seasons Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players cs:Darryl Sittler pdc:Darryl Sittler de:Darryl Sittler fr:Darryl Sittler ja:ダリル・シトラー fi:Darryl Sittler sv:Darryl Sittler